The score
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: gimana jadinya klo seorang hitsugaya toushiro yg super jenius memiliki nilai merah di rapor tengah semesternya dan terancam tidak naik kelas? Mind to read? RnR please! Gaje oc abal, g pinter bikin fic n summary


**Disclaimer: **Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo! Klo bleach punya aku udah dari dulu dah lubuat gin tuh ayahnya hitsu!

**Pairings**: gin hitsu

**Summary**: gimana jadinya klo seorang hitsugaya toushiro yg super jenius memiliki nilai merah di rapor tengah semesternya dan terancam tidak naik kelas? Mind to read? RnR please! Gaje oc abal, g pinter bikin fic n summary

**The Score**

Weekend yg cerah! Sama seperti suasana hati seorang taicho mungil berambut putih *gue g mungil! Zuu-nii: sudah takdir jangan di punkiri –dgn muka innocent- BANKAI –glek* karena hari ini dia bagi rapor di SMA karakura. Dia suda yakin dengan mantapnya bahwa dia aakan menjadi rangking 1 lagi diantara 180 anak dan rangkin 1 di kelas di antara 30 org anak. Secara gitu anak osis bahkan ketua osis pastilah anak2 pinter. Dan mengambil rapornya hari ini adalah ayahnya gin ichimaru. Dia senang sekali. Jarang sekali ayahnya memiliki waktu luang seperti ini, biasanya yg mengambil rapor adalha wali yg ayahnya utus. Tp tahun ini berbeda. Ayahnya a.k.a ichimaru gin seorang pemilik perusahaan saham, mobil merek silver fox yg sdg ngetrend. Dan pemilik perusahaan tambang emas dan berlian, pemilik perusahaan supermarket, butik dll sebagainya biasanya tdk memiliki waktu byk bersama sang anak karena banyak dokumen yg harus di selesaikan. Bahkan terkadang dia bisa sebulan tidak pulang (atau bahkan lebih) karena mengurusi pekerjaannya. Dia sering mendengar dari walinya yg bernama kira izurubahwarapor toushiro sanagat bagus. Tp dia tdk mau mengakui nama marganya ichimaru karena dia lebih suka nama hitsugaya. Gin sedih mendengar hal itu tetapi dia mnegerti mungkin itu merupakan bentuk protes yg toushiro lakukan karena dia jarang ada di rumah. Nah, sekarang lah saatnya dia meluangkan waktunya bersama anaknya semua tugasny sudah dia serahkan kepada sang asisten yaitu ulquiorra schiffer

"kau sudah siap toushiro?" Tanya seorang pria berwajah rubah dengan rambut perak keunguan kepada seorang anak mungil *!#^#%&&($ Shafier: tabah taicho emang suka iseng* "yap aku sudah siap oto-san!" jwabnya "ayo berangkat!" seru pria a.k.a gin dgn riang! Dia senang sekali ini adalah saat yg paling dia tunggu2 menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya. "nanti abis bagi rapor kita jalan-jalan y toshiro! Oto-san sudah pesan hotel lho!" katanya bersemangat. "iya!" jawab toshiro semangat. Lalu mobil Mazda furai itu melaju kencang. *toushiro:wow mewah bgt mobilnya! Zuu-nii: y donk!*

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka langsung turun dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. Sesaat hening, namun detik kemudian… "kyaaaa ichimaru-sama~ keren bgt!" terika cewek2. sedangkan yg cowoknya langsung ngerubutin gin dan nanya2 " bagaimana rahsia sukses anada ichimaru-sama?" "apakah anda menyukai kehidupan anada?" dan pertanyaan lainnya. Toshiro Cuma cemberut sambil terus berjalan mendahului ayahnya. "oh!.. um.. itu… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang!" jawb gin panic dan langsung menyusul anaknya. "maaf kan oto-san soal yg td y!" toshiro menoleh menatap ayahnya yg memberikan 'fox smile' nya dgn tulus, lalu menjawab. "tidak apa2 oto-san!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka terus berjalan dgn org2 yg berteriak2 karena malihat seorang ichimaru gin.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di kelas hitsugaya. Semua langsung bengong melihat seekor rubah *di bankai* emm… maksud saya seorang gin ichimaru yg berdiri di ambang pintu bersama seorang anak mungil nan imut *g mungil dan g imut! Zuu-nii: byk protes*. Semua org langsung memberi hormat dan mempersilahkan gin untuk duluan. Tetapi gin tidak mau Karena itu namanya nyelak. *anak baek!*. akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya. Tiba juga giliran mereka. Sang wali kelas yg bertugas ngasih rapor Cuma bengong liat gin duduk di depannya. *jelaslah wong si wakel sendiri fans beratnya gin!* setelah ngasih pun si wakel Cuma bisa bengong liatin gin yg keluar kelas sampe org selanjutnya yg menyadarkan si wakel itu dr alam mimpinya.

Karena hari sudah cukup siang, mereka makan siang dulu di wcdonald. Toshiro makan sambil melihat ayahnya yg sedang asyik dengan iPadnya. "oto-san tidak mau melihat raporku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada kecewa. "mmm… oh iya! Ayo kita lihat! Kata kira rapormu selaluu bagus-bagus lho! Dia selalu berkata 'ternyata anak dari seorang ichimaru gin tidak kalah hebat dr ayah nya!' begitu katanya". "ah! Paman kira bisa saja" kata toshiro malu2 kucing-?- semua org langsung menoleh ke sumber suara begitu mendengar nama ichimaru gin. Dan Cuma bisa bengong seolah waktu berhenti. Gin tdk mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dan mulai membaca rapor anaknya. Toshiro memperhatikan wajah oto-sannya utk melihat ekspresi apa yg ditunjukannya. Gin menampakan ekspresi kaget. 'pasti karna nilaiku terlampau bagus!' pikir toshiro GR. Selesai melihat rapor anaknya gin langsung menutup buku rapor itu dan berkata. "toshiro makanya udah? Kita pergi yuk!" "tp bagaimana dgn raporku apakah oto-san senang?" "kita bicarakan di mobil saja ya!" katanya lembut dan langsung masuk mobil.

Di perjalanan, toshiro masih saja menanyakan apakah ayahnya puas dengan nilai yang dicapainya. Sang rubah –plak- membuka mulut. "hn. Toshiro." "ya oto-san!" katanya manis -?- *sekali lagi lo bilang gue manis gue bekuin elo!* "bias kau menjelaskan kenapa nilaimu bias begini?" kata sang rubah perak a.k.a ichimaru gin sambil menyerahkan buku raport pada toshiro. Toshiro hanya bingung melihat tingkah oto-sannya tersayang itu *hueekk gue g bakalan pernah ngomong kyk begitu!* tapi diterimanya juga buku raport itu lalu membukanya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat tulisan yg ada di catatan guru. "jadi bagaimana kau bias menjelaskan itu toshiro?" Tanya ayahnya. "um… aku tidak tahu. Selama ini nilaiku bagus dan selalu mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Kenapa bias begini?" kini matanya mulai berair. Dia menangis karena melihat tulisan dari gurunya yang berbunyi 'Terancam tidak naik kelas.' Dia syok bukan main. Dia, toshiro ichimaru a.k.a hitsugaya yang selalu juara kelas bahkan sekolah tiap tahun yang telah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dalam berbagai perlombaan terncam tidak naik kelas? Dia stress bukan main dan kini mulai menangis. "sudahlah jangan menangis toshiro kita kembali ke sekolahmu saja ya?" Tanya ayahnya yang tidak tega melihat anak semata wayangnya menangis. "i… iya…" katanya terputus-putus.

Sementara di SMU karakura sang wali kelas sedang curhat kepada temen2 gurunya pas dia ketemu gin. Semua guru iri lah!. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke ruang guru yaitu….. Gin Ichimaru. Semua guru langsung sok baik ama tuh rubah –plak-. Bahkan ada yg sampe di bawa ke rumah sakitnya ishida a.k.a RSU Karakura gara-gara jantungan. Semua guru cewek langsung klepek-klepek di lantai kyk ikan keabisan air. Sedangkan para OB sibuk bikinin the terenak biar dapet pujian. Di belakangnya gin toshiro masih nangis sambil bawa rapornya dan bawa boneko hyorin dan rubah yang membuatnya so cuuuuuttteeee! *bener-bener elo ini! BANKAIII! Zuu-nii:bentar cuy! Mau tau lanjutannya g? Hitsu:…* "m…maaf ichimaru-sama ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya sang wali kelas rese' itu. *hitsu: emang rese' napa? Zuu-nii: alah entar juga tau!* "ayo toshiro" kata gin lembut. Lalu toshiro menyerahkan buku raportnya. San guru rese' ntuh menerimanya dan bertanya " ada apa dengan raportnya?" gin menjawab. "lihat saja!" begitu melihat si guru langsung nangis sambil sujud-sujud minta maaf karena ternyata…. DIA SALAH NGASIH RAPORT. Dia malah ngsih raport punyanya Abarai Renji murid terbego se-SMU karakura. *meraunglah Zabimaruuuu! Author ngacir* setelah menjelaskan semuanya dan menukarnya dengan raport asli (karena si tuh babon belom ngambil makanya masih bisa di tuker!) *renji:ba..ba…babon? zuu-nii:yup! Renji: Meraunglah Zabimaruuu! Author ngumpet* dan keluarga ichimaru melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka!

Zuu-nii: fic pertama gue jadi juga! Biasalah author baru!

Gin: hn. Aku ayahnya toshiro ya?

Zuu-nii: ya soalnya kamu yang paling cocok

Toshiro: kenapa gue sampe bias punya boneka rubah ama hyorin

Zuu-nii: entahlah sebenrnyakan suka-suka author. Glek kok tiba-tiba gue merasakan reiatsu yang meluap-luap!

Renji: Meraunglah Zabimaruuu!

Zuu-nii: huweee maafkan saya. Saya mesti ngacir dulu n mohon ripyunya ya?


End file.
